kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Shou Jo
Rin Shou Jo was a Great General and a member of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao. He was later known as Phantasmal General due to passing away in his prime, because of illness. Appearance Rin Shou Jo was a thin man with long black hair and a short goatee. On the battlefield, he wears armor and ornamented helmet. Personality Rin Shou Jo was described as a man of courage. He was also considered by Ren Pa as a good friend. History In the past, he fought against Six Great Generals together with Ren Pa and Chou Sha. During his life Rin Shou Jo has met king Sho twice, however, the details regarding those meetings are unknown. At some point in time, Rin Shou Jo fought against Ou Ki in the battle of Ba Hills. Rin Shou Jo used the river as a natural cover which allowed both sides to stop fighting and exchange words. The Phantasmal General claimed that the Ou Ki Army possesses similar innocence as their King and that what made them strong. He then predicted that China will eventually be united and left Ou Ki wishing him good luck. When the symptoms of his disease already started to show he had a conversation with Gyou'un and Chou Ga Ryuu. He expressed his hopes of China being united under the banner of Zhao and said that if they encounter an enemy that can achieve unification they have to kill him. Later he was suddenly struck low by an illness at the peak of his prime and passed away in his bed. In his last words, he said to two of his deputies; Gyou’un and Chou Ga Ryuu who had reached him prior to his passing, that they still have a role to play and as such ordered them not to follow him in death. After he died, his other eight deputies would follow suit in a series of suicidal battles dedicated to him as they were not honor bound by the prior oath with the aforementioned other two. Abilities As a member of the legendary Three Great Heavens of Zhao, Rin Shou Jo was considered one of the most famous generals of his era and an equal to Ren Pa. A general and tactician who was blessed with both intellect and courage, one of his achievements was co-creating a tactic known as Raigoku that was responsible for slaying numerous generals and great generals of enemy states. He has also demonstrated a masterful usage of terrain when he used the river as a natural cover from Ou Ki's charge. Due to his lack of prowess in martial arts, he was shouldered by ten talented warrior generals under his wing, the Rin Family's Ten Heroes (the two survivors being Gyou’un and Chou Ga Ryuu). His charisma was very high as his deputies suffered extreme grief after his death with only those who swore not to seek death not dying in suicidal charges on the battlefield after he died. Gallery Trivia *Rin Shou Jo is based on a real historical politician Lin Xiangru. *He and all his deputies have snake ornaments on their helmets, suggesting it might be a symbol of his army. *Ren Pa and he exchanged a "pledge of eternal friendship" and shared a brotherly bond. *According to Gyou'un, Rin Shou Jo possessed precognitive dreams. *Historically Rin Shou Jo always admired Ren Pa however they seldom ever saw each other. This was because Ren Pa felt that Rin Shou Jo wasn't an actual general. However, this changed after Renpa saw how talented Rin Shou Jo was and after that, they became the best of friends. Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Great Generals Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Great Generals Category:Three Great Heavens Category:Military Category:Cavalry Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Strategical Great Generals Category:Zhao Strategists Category:Rin Shou Jo Army Category:Strategists